Speckles the Tarbosaurus: Galactic Conquest Teaser
by Jmgdog66
Summary: get a peek of what awaits our mighty duo! In a galactic sized adventure see the return of the General and Speckles himself! This time though the two are in uncharted territory! NOTE: this teaser is rated K , however the actual book will be rated T.


**hello and Merry Christmas everyone! Now I'm not sure if books can have teaser trailers but if they can, this would be it. What you are going to read is my first draft copy of the prologue for my second book, and sequel to my first one. This is a rough copy at the moment but it'll give you an idea of what to expect. so without further Ado. ENJOY!**

Speckles the Tarbosaurus

Galactic conquest

Prologue

Perspective: Jared

I flipped the switch on my wrist bracer and looked at my reflection in the puddle.

The eye sockets on my mask burst into holographic flames and a jagged, Jack-o-lantern style smirk spread across my cheek plates.

I tested it out.

I winked my left eye and the empty holographic eye winked back.

I smiled and watched as the flaming smile on my helmet returned the evil grin.

I turned It off quickly and looked over the edge of the roof. The target was leaving.

My hand slipped causing him to look up.

He began running.

I grinned evilly and got up.

The mechanics of my suit groaned as I began leaping from building to building next to him.

He smiled smugly at me and turned the corner to see the surprise I had put in place for him.

Speckles returned a smug grin at the man.

He ran back around the corner to see me standing face to face with him.

I flipped on the flame effect I had installed and grinned maliciously at him.

He groaned in an extremely upset manner.

I grabbed him and put the cuffs on his hands.

"Nice try." I said to him.

"Damn it." He said tearfully.

"Next time you try to mug an old woman you should make sure it isn't a congressman's mother." I added.

I turned him around and walked him to the FBI vehicle holding his shoulder.

"I figured such a high ranking general would have better things to do than chase petty crooks." He replied.

"Oh trust me there are a million things I could do that are worth more than you. But if someone mugs your mom and you hire one of the most skilled fighters on the planet to track down who's responsible, it tends to make a lasting impression. I'd say his mother is now safe for life." I said.

"You're not that great." He replied.

"Tell that to my beach house. Oh also the only interplanetary star ship in the world." I said. I leaned in close to him.

"Which is also mine." I whispered, tossing him into the armored vehicle.

"Thanks general." The agent said.

"I'd better get overtime for this." I replied.

"You got it, drinks are on me tonight."

"Sorry I can't I'm headed over to the NASA lab. They've got an experimental interstellar drive that they want to put on my ship."

"Have fun." He said.

Me and Speckles pulled into the laboratory and went inside.

I was greeted by a small man in a lab coat.

"General! It's an honor to meet you!" He said excitedly.

"Calm down buddy." I replied.

"Sorry sir...uhh right this way! The interstellar drive is proving an astounding success." He continued.

We entered an observation room and I looked down to see a large chunk of metal, covered in blinking lights, wires and research equipment.

"You see. using the same process used to make the wormholes that you used to travel across time. We managed to reverse engineer an engine that can do the same thing and literally bend the fabric of space to serve as shortcuts." He explained.

"Impressive." I said calmly.

"I know and here's the really exciting part." He said pushing a button.

A black hole like portal opened up in the room and a man in a crash suit jumped into it.

I raised my eyebrows.

Suddenly he shot seemingly from nowhere on the other end of the room.

"Nice!" I said. But that needs to be scaled up significantly if you want my ship to fit through it.

"Oh no it already can produce an acceptable portal for your ship I just blasted a small one." He replied. "I'll get it transported up immediately-"

"I haven't given you permission yet."

"Sorry sir, may we please?" He begged.

I looked at him.

"This is an extremely large risk I'm taking. The Venator is the most expensive piece of hardware made by man. If something went wrong and the ship were destroyed... NASA would be out about three trillion dollars." I said.

"We know and we are willing to send a seven man crew to monitor it at all times."

I sighed.

"What do you think dad?" Speckles asked.

I bit my lip and looked at the scientist.

"I hope I don't regret this." I said.

"Get it onto the ship and I want it watched at all times." I said sternly.

"Absolutely! Thank you general." He said happily.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dr. Goldberg sir." He said.

"I want you on the ship. You said you were the expert on this." I said.

He looked at me shocked.

"You want me on the Venator?!" He asked excitedly.

I smiled at him.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh my god that'd be a dream come true." He said.

"Then I'll see you up there." I replied happily.

"This'll be fun." Speckles said.

"Yeah. 2029 is going to be one hell of a year for us." I replied.

**So there you go. I will be releasing my second book sometime next year. I'm not sure when because it depends on when I finish uploading Monumental Mission. This book will hopefully be a major improvement on the last one. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know if you like how this story sounds so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for Galactic Conquest! Be safe and happy holidays!**


End file.
